


Stone Cold Heart

by ifonlytheclockworkcouldspeak



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Cheesy, F/F, Fluff, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifonlytheclockworkcouldspeak/pseuds/ifonlytheclockworkcouldspeak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla says she doesn't have a heart. Laura begs to differ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stone Cold Heart

Carmilla and Laura were lying in Carmilla’s small dorm room bed. They had limited space, but if they both lay on their sides, they could just barely fit facing each other. This was how they were now; hands and feet entwined, talking aimlessly about everything. Carmilla had made a passive comment about her lack of a heart. Laura had laughed, claiming that her girlfriend was “basically the tin man”. A comfortable silence fell over them after that. After a few minutes, Laura sat up slightly, resting on her elbow.  
“You do.”  
“Do whom, exactly?” Carmilla smirked back.  
“Shut up,” Laura blushed, “This is important.” Carmilla rolled her eyes but looked at her expectantly.  
“You do have a heart.”   
“Cupcake, literally I do not have a heart. Vampire, remember? Plus, I can’t keep up my reputation of being a heartless bitch if I have a heart,” Carmilla deadpanned.  
“Let me finish.” Laura whispered. Carmilla was quiet. Laura flipped herself over so she was on top of Carmilla.  
“Maybe you don’t have a heart right here,” Laura said softly, trailing her fingers down the vampire’s left collarbone, resting her hand where the woman’s heart used to be. “But you have a heart right here,” Laura told her, planting a kiss on her forehead, “When you look at the stars and read books in other languages and just know so much and think so much about everything.” Carmilla opened her mouth but Laura put a finger to her lips.   
“I’m not finished.” The smaller girl cupped Carmilla’s cheeks and gently closed her eyes with her thumbs. “Your heart is right here,” She whispered, “When your eyes light up with passion. Like when you talk about literature. Or when we waltz.” Carmilla smiles at this and Laura blushes slightly.   
Laura pushes herself up on her hands and slides herself down slightly. Hovering over Carmilla’s lips, she hums, “Not yet…” Carmilla shivers, feeling Laura’s breath on her mouth. Laura slides down a bit further.  
“Your heart is right here,” She says, kissing the vampire’s throat, “When you sing those French lullabies I love. And when we’re driving and you sing along to old rock songs I find myself wishing I knew. And when we watch Titanic and you belt Celine Dion like nobody’s business,” Laura finishes, giggling.   
Laura then reaches behind her and takes hold of Carmilla’s hand, which was resting on the small of her back. She interlocked their fingers, holding Carmilla’s hand against the bed. “Your heart is in your fingers sometimes. Like right now, when you’re holding me. I think that’s where I like it best.” Laura looked up at Carmilla’s face when she felt the vampire lightly trembling beneath her. She sat up when she saw tears running down her face.  
“Carm, hey, it’s okay,” She comforted her, sitting up and pulling her girlfriend with her, now holding both of her hands, her legs wrapped around the vampire’s waist. Laura leaned forward, kissing Carmilla’s tears as they fell. “Your heart tastes like salt,” She said, pulling back slightly and looking up at her girlfriend. Carmilla lunged forward, still crying a little bit, and kissed Laura with all the love her battered heart could manage. She wrapped one arm around Laura’s waist, pulling her closer as the other tangled in her hair. Laura’s hands held Carmilla’s face, still damp with tears.   
Carmilla was overwhelmed. Overwhelmed with her love for Laura, overwhelmed with 334 years of life, overwhelmed with memories from her many decades. Most of all, she was overwhelmed with being loved. No one had ever cared about her enough to prove her wrong. She was heartless and had accepted her fate over a century ago. Nobody had ever challenged her statements. But just because she didn’t have a physical heart didn’t mean she couldn’t love, right? For once in her life, Carmilla really hoped not.  
Carmilla was broken from her thoughts as Laura pulled away from her gently. “I lied,” the smaller girl said, “Your heart is my favorite when it’s right here,” She pecked Carmilla’s lips, “In your lips when you talk to me and kiss me and—”  
“I love you.” Carmilla spoke softly, kissing Laura again.  
“…And when you say you love me,” Laura finished, wrapping herself tighter around the vampire.  
Carmilla sniffed and lay back down. The smaller girl settled next to her, resting her head on Carmilla’s chest. Laura swore she felt a heartbeat as she fell asleep. She decided it must have been her own heart beating with enough love for both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> this is super cheesy but whatever. title loosely comes from waiting for a friend by the pretty reckless. feel free to come bother me on tumblr @ ifonlytheclockworkcouldspeak.tumblr.com or my personal taylstorm.tumblr.com


End file.
